Jalousie ou les secrets d'un mage blanc
by Titus de Mystique
Summary: Où l'on en apprend un peu plus du personnage de Ripper de la Blackstaff, mage blanc, tiré de la saga VDF.Et c'est pas tout blanc.....


**_

* * *

_**

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Ripper de la Blackstaff et de Léo Hedges appartient au monde de VDF , l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à Rowling.

**_Vérité_**

Dans toute fic qui se respecte , chers lecteurs , il nous faut un personnage-phare : ici ça sera notre nouveau mage blanc reconnu dans l'univers comme la plus grande , Miss Ripper de la Blackstaff.

_Applaudissements de la foule en délire._

_Cris._

On reconnaît ici la réputation de notre mage blanc adoré.

Mais dans la vraie vie qui est-elle ?

En fait qui se cache derrière le visage de Miss Ripper ?

Peut-être un visage angélique , innocent ?

_Un non énergique se fait entendre brusquement dans la salle._

Ah je vois que quelqu'un proteste.

Votre nom , Mr ?

**Au même instant, un éclair blanc surgit et embrase le corps du malheureux spectateur qui s'apprêtait à nous en apprendre plus sur notre mage blanc préféré.**

La censure de la descendante de Merlin s'est faite jour.

Le mage blanc aurait-il des secrets inavouables, inconnus du grand public ?

Maintenant tout le monde voudrait savoir.

(_Le public payé d'avance secoue énergiquement la tête dans un signe d'approbation)_

Eh bien regardez !

* * *

Un écran géant descendit lentement du plafond et le film se mit à se dérouler.

Il y a quatre ans , déjà .

Quatre ans que je la vois , que je la connais , que je la respecte et même plus .

Mais elle ne me voit pas .

En fait , il y quatre ans , personne ne me connaissait à Poudlard ou si sous une fausse identité .

Pendant quatre ans à Poudlard , tout le monde m'a connu sous les traits de Parvati Patil.

J'ai disparu ou plutôt fait disparaître cette identité quand elle est morte : l'amour de ma vie.

**Sybille Trelawney.**

**NON !**

Plus l'amour de ma vie mais une salope qui s'est bien foutue de moi.

J'ai passé toutes mes journées auprès d'elles , la consolant quand elle n'allait pas bien , écoutant même si je n'aimais, son cours.

Avec elle, la cartomancie et la divination devenaient un moment au bout duquel j'imaginais des retrouvailles affectueuses après.

Mais non !

Elle se moquait de moi.

Et en plus, cette pouff se tapait mon premier amour , Rogue.

Rogue avec elle ?

C'est horrible, comment a-t-elle pu ?

(rire ironique) Mais personne ne sait que ce n'est pas Voldemort qui l'a tué.

**C'est moi !**

Cette ordure le méritait , me faire souffrir autant moi qui l'aimait.

Tout le monde a cru à Voldemort, pauvres mortels , ne trompez jamais un mage , vous pourriez le regretter.

Sibylle a su de quoi j'étais capable, mais elle n'est plus là pour en parler.

**MOUAHHHHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !** (rire démoniaque).

( NDA : et dire que ça c'est censé devenir Mage blanc !

Aieuh ! Bon d'accord je dis plus rien)

* * *

( Un rideau s'abaisse sur l'écran )

Et voilà mes amis maintenant vous savez tout

Notre estimé mage blanc n'est pas aussi innocente qu'on le croit.

Une liaison avec la défunte professeur de divination, voilà qui soulève des questions intéressantes.

Quelqu'un ?

Tiens tiens , un mage blanc en goguette. Alors , ça va Ripper ?

( Une Ripper furibarde surgit soudain sur la scène au point colère de non-retour)

- **OLIVIER !**

**AIEUH !AIEUH ! AIEUH !** Mais quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

**AIEUH !** Bon d'accord , j'ai peut-être un peu grossi le trait mais dans l'ensemble….

**AIEUH ! AIEUH !** Mais arrêtes !

**A l'aide !**

( vision d'un Olivier poursuivi par un mage blanc en furie)

Bon d'accord , j'ai raconté que des bobards mais bon t'es quand même une célébrité

Alors assumes les conneries qu'on peut dire sur ton dos.

AIEUH !

Bon d'accord c'est des conneries , mais sans ça t'aurais aucune célébrité.

- Tu pourrais rajouter aussi que tu promets que tu ne raconteras plus jamais de conneries sur mon compte.

Attends , là tu m'en demandes trop

( Sous la menace d'une baffe prochaine )

Bon d'accord. Mais l'avant-première quand même c'est que tu vas réellement te taper Rogue .

- Oui, ça tu peux le dire , c'est vrai. Et c'est tout ce que tu peux dire.

- Ripper ?

- Oui ?

- Les frais médicaux , c'est toi qui me les paye peut-être ?

- Quels frais médicaux ?

- Oh rien , ma gueule en sang , une jambe cassée et les cervicales brisés , c'est rien.

- Euh non

- Bon d'accord , LEO !

- Oui ? Tiens , Ripper qu'est-ce tu fous là ?

- Je viens de casser la gueule à mon meilleur ami, sinon …. c'est tout , pk ?

- Ah ouais , tu l'a pas loupé, tu veux que je l'achèves ?

- Eh oh, les mages , on se calme

Ah merde , Ripper , t'as cramé tout mon public, t'es contente ?

En effet, des petits tas de cendre parsemaient allègrement une grande partie de la surface de la salle.

- Eh alors ! C'est quoi la différence ?

- Rien, je me casse

- Ah non , j'ai encore une petite expérience à faire sur toi !

Tu m'aides, Léo.

- OK

- **NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !**

* * *

Une semaine après

Dans la gazette du sorcier : titrait en gros-titre

**UN MYSTERIEUX CADAVRE RETROUVE DANS UN THEATRE**

**DE MULTIPLES TAS DE CENDRES ENTOURAIENT LE CORPS**

La police moldue serait sur la piste d'un serial killer rituel

PLUS de détails en page 3

FIN ?


End file.
